Applejack/Galeria/Temporada 2 episódios 14-26
O Último Rodeio Determined Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png Applejack Getting Ready to Jump S2E14.png Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Apple Bloom on a fencing while talking to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Applejack being spotted S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S2E14.png Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S2E14.png Applejack Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack sweaty S02E14.png Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png Applejack running S2E14.png Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png Applejack startled S2E14.png Applejack you promise S2E14.png Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Applejack still S2E14.png Applejack never had S2E14.png Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png Applejack losing it S2E14.png Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack say it S2E14.png Applejack eye close up S2E14.png Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Applejack freaking out S2E14.png Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack might as well S2E14.png Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png Applejack AHH! S2E14.png Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png Applejack feels impact S2E14.png Applejack offers double S2E14.png Applejack that face S2E14.png Applejack oh not good S2E14.png Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png Applejack uh oh S2E14.png Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png Applejack happy S2E14.png Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png Flying cart S2E14.png Applejack undaunted S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Applejack's ribbons are scattered on the ground S2E14.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png Applejack but blue S2E14.png Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png Applejack downcast eyes S2E14.png Applejack come home S2E14.png Applejack beyond words S2E14.png Applejack not upset S2E14.png Applejack face her S2E14.png Applejack face her S2E14.png Applejack "money to fix the broken roof" S2E14.png Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Applejack coming home S2E14.png Applejack waving S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Applejack Mic S2E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack same way S2E15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png Applejack oh no! S2E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Applejack for itself S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Applejack wins S02E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png Leia e Chore Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png Applejack error S02E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png Rarity frowning S2E16.png Rarity care less S2E16.png Finalmente um Amigo Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack in front of barn S02E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Já Estava na Hora Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Applejack trowel S2E20.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png A Busca do Dragão Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie binoculars S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash observe the dragon migration S2E21.png Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Ponyville Confidencial Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Applejack relaxing S2E23.png Applejack reading S2E23.png Applejack reading newspaper in the spa S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack pointing S2E23.png Applejack looking disappointed S02E23.png Applejack making an awkward face S2E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png Cake breakup S02E23.png Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Applejack interrupting S2E24.png We better hurry S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png Pinkie Pie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png Rarity hey! S2E24.png Rarity oww! S2E24.png Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png Applejack tongue out S2E24.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Pinkie Pie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png Pinkie Pie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie Pie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack curious about Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png Applejack see's weird S2E24.png DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png Twilight's deduction S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "One last thing" S2E24.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Rainbow Dash eating sandwich S2E25.png Applejack is impressed, Rainbow Dash is not S02E25.png Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Twilight tell me personally S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight oh S2E25.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight whats her name S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight mad at Shining Armor while Applejack watches her S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png Pinkie Pie about to sneeze S2E25.png Pinkie Pie sneezing confetti S2E25.png The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Princess Cadance checking on the catering S02E25.png Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Twilight confound look S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png Spike smiling S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png Applejack be two S2E26.png Rarity freak out S2E26.png Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Twilight go go S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Main six surrounded S02E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png Applejack and changling S02E26.png Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png Main 6 glad S2E26.png Rarity bright light S2E26.png Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Luna arriving at party S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png en:Applejack/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26 Categoria:Galerias de personagens